Kaname's half sister
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: when kanames half sister comes to cross academy sparks fly and a bet gets made that Aidou wishes he never had made
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia what's this" said my mum coming into my room. She held up a bunch of papers.

"I don't know what is it, why don't you tell me mum" I said. She gave me the papers and I looked at them. The first was a letter

Dear Miss Brown

I am delighted to tell you that you have been accepted for a music scholarship at cross academy. With this letter is a booklet about the school and what it is like. If you decide to come to cross academy transport to and from will be provided with no cost, if you come to cross academy you will be attending the night class. Everything you need to know about classes and the rules and uniform will be in the booklet. With that said I hope that I see you on the first day of term. If you have any questions don't be afraid to call and ask to talk to me.

Sincerely,

Kairen cross

I looked up at my mum. "Is this a joke" I asked.

She looked at me. "Are you telling me you don't know anything about this" she said.

I nodded. "On Kira's life I did not ask about any scholarship or anything" I said. She took out her phone and out in the number for this cross person.

3rd person

"Hello this is cross academy how may I help you" said a voice into the phone.

"Yes I would like to talk to Kairen Cross if its okay, it's about a letter I received" said Linda into the phone.

"I will put you threw" said the women and she put her on hold. Linda looked at Olivia.

"Hello this is Kairen Cross speaking" said a male voice.

"Yes hello Mr Cross my name's Linda Brown. My daughter got a letter saying she got accepted to your school but we know nothing about it. I want to know whose signature is on the papers please" she said into the phone.

"I believe Kaname Kuran signed the paper's, something to do with it being in the will of Mr Kuran's farther wanting his daughter to get a good education" said Cross. Linda's eyes widened and she walked out the room.

"I don't know any Kaname Kuran so what gives him the right to do anything with out my permission"

"I know this must come to as a shock to you as you most probley have not been informed but Haruka Kuran died, in his will he left everything to his children. Also in his will he left money for your child to come to this school and get a good education. I assure you if she did come here she would not be told why she was really accepted, she will just think it's because she was picked and she will not be told about her farther or her sibling's" he said and Linda walked back into Olivia's room.

"Olivia do you want to go to cross academy in Japan" she said to Olivia looking at her daughter as her eyes widened.

"Japan, yes please I can go to Japan, yes I love you so much. Am going to Japan" she said dancing around her room.

"Okay but on one condition she stays Brown not Kuran or she won't go"

"She will be Brown; no one will know who she really is. It was nice to hear from you Mrs Brown I can't wait to meet your daughter. Have a nice night and goodbye"

"You too Mr Cross" replied Linda and she hung up.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Kaname-sama" said Ichijou.<p>

Kaname looked up from the paper's he was reading "Yes come in Ichijou" he said and Ichijou sat in the chair opposite Kaname's desk.

"Is something wrong Kaname-sama" Ichijou asked the pureblood.

"Nothing's wrong. We have a new student her name is Olivia Brown she will be starting the night class this year. She is human and should not find out about our secret" said Kaname. Ichijou knew there was more to it but never pressed on.

"I will tell everyone Kaname-sama" Ichijou replied and went to get up.

"Olivia's my half sister" said Kaname. Ichijou stopped and looked at the pureblood and sat back down "She is a half blood. Her vampire side was locked away when she was born. When our farther died she was left inheritance. She will get her inheritance when she turn's eighteen which is in June. By then her pureblood side should have awakened and she will only know about vampire's then and not till then. She also doesn't know anything about are farther or me for that fact and we want to keep it that way. I trust you Ichijou that Olivia's identity will stay hidden until then" said Kaname.

Ichijou nodded. "You can trust me Kaname-sama" he said.

"Kaname-sama has a half sister and she's human. This should be fun" whispered Aidou to him self as he walked to his room.

* * *

><p>I got off the privet jet and in front of me was a limo. Oh wow this school must be a rich one. "Do all these belong to cross academy" I asked a flight attentive.<p>

He looked at me and shook his head. "No they belong to Kaname Kuran. You must have made a big impression on him since you can use these when ever you want" he said and my eye brow's burrowed.

"I have never met this Kaname in my life" I replied.

"You haven't then I don't have a clue. Have a nice day miss" he said opening the limo door for me.

"Thank you" I replied and I got in and off we went for cross academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this was cross academy. It is really huge. How am I going to find my way around? I got out of the limo and started walking when I heard screaming. I jumped and I walked to where it was coming from to find a girl's screaming about something. I covered my ear's, "Are they always like that" I said to myself.

"Yes there waiting for the night class" said a girl. I looked at her. She had chocolate brown hair with big brown eyes my height and chocolate brown skin.

"The night class" I asked and she smiled.

"There like royalty around hear. All the girl's love them; some of the boy's like them. Am Mica by the way" she said holding her hand out and I took it.

"Am Olivia, am new but I guess you already know that" I said.

"So what class you in" she asked.

I smiled, "The night class" I said. Her eyes widened and she looked around.

"Shhh don't say that out loud. The girl's might attack you, there really crazy. So you're in the night class you must be rich then" she said.

I shook my head, "Nope am not rich and am not smart either" I said.

Her eye brow's rose "Okay then you are going to get killed by the fan girl's when they find out, good luck with that" she said and we laughed. The screaming then got louder "Here's the night class"

I looked at my class mates. They were all beautiful and elegant. Am going to stand out like a weed in a bed of roses and to make it worse one was coming this way. He had brown hair and red/brown eyes. He stopped in front of me and kissed my hand. I blushed bright red he smiled "Hello Olivia my name's Kaname Kuran. I am you dorm president how was your flight" he said.

I blinked, wait he was Kaname Kuran. I was thinking he would be old. Boy was I wrong. "It's nice to meet you Kaname. A little boring after the sixth hour" I said. I could feel a lot of glares and the worst was from one of the night class.

"Get to class Kuran" said a male voice. I looked to my left standing next to me glaring at Kaname was a lad he had silver hair and lilac eyes. Wow he was hot. There was then an arm around my shoulder.

"Relax were just saying hello to our new class mate" said a lad with blond hair and icy blue eyes. He looked at me and smirked.

I grabbed his hand and pushed it off. "Don't touch me" I said.

He laughed. "Someone's a little feisty aren't we" he said and I glared at him.

"You want feisty, I will show you feisty" I said. He smiled bigger and leaned into my ear.

"Well am free later you can show me then hey" he whispered and my hand shot out. SLAP. Everyone was shocked and I grabbed his shirt.

"Ever talk to me like that again you will be sorry" I said and let him go. I then turned and stormed to my dorm.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

"That was classic, she has spunk that girl" said Ren who got a glare off Aidou in return.

"Spunk, ye that's it. I was thinking more along the line's of just a pretty face" said Aidou.

"Someone's just cranky coz she didn't fall for him like all the fan girls and she hit you"

That received a book thrown at him "She will fall for me, they always do" Aidou replied drinking some of the blood tablet water and pulled a face.

"Not everyone fall's for you Hanabuss" said Kain.

"Give me one person" he replied.

"Cross"

Aidou rolled his eyes. "Anyone except her" he said as he smiled.

"Her friend, I think her name's Yori" said Ren and Aidou glared at him.

"Okay then why don't we have a little bet" smirked Aidou. That caught everyone's attention.

"What kind of bet" said Ren licking his lips

Aidou smirked "First one to get either her blood or innocence how's that" he said liking the idea all ready.

"Hanabuss" warned Kain but he just brushed it off.

"So who's in?"

There was silence for a while. "Oh why not, she's fit" said Ren.

"Count me out. You will be in deep if Kaname find's out" said Kain.

Aidou rolled his eyes. "Kaname won't find out"

* * *

><p>Knock knock. I blinked and sat up "Come in" I said and in came the jerk from before "What do you want"<p>

He smiled "Came to say sorry" he said and sat down on my bed.

"Go on then" I replied.

"Am sorry for being a jerk. You see your not like the fan girl's, your different and that make's you interesting too us all" he said looking me up and down.

"Who are you looking" I went to say but was caught off when his lip's crushed mine. I started kissing back. He then pushed me down onto my bed and I then felt his hand on my Brest and I shoved him off and he looked at me.

"Sorry got a bit carried away, how can you not. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are" he said and I shook my head. He then pecked my lip's and went to the door "By the way the name's Aidou see you in class Olivia"

He then walked out. What the hell was that about?


	3. Chapter 3

heres the next chapter hope you like it, thank you to ken28 and lazy-starwolf for reviewing and thank you everyone who faved this and alerted this :))))

* * *

><p>I sighed. I wasn't used to this. It had been a whole week since that kiss with Aidou. And every chance he got he would kiss me. I felt like I was missing something just what though, am so glad it's a Friday. I walked in to the dorms and wished I hadn't. "Hi Olivia why don't you come and join us" said Aidou. He was sitting with Ren and Kain.<p>

"Errrr I was thinking I would just go to bed, very sleepy" I said and walked up to my room. When I got there I put my stuff away and pulled out my laptop, I opened up msn and Facebook. Jenni was online I opened a convo and wrote hi. Then I went to my suitcase and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

I was so glad they didn't check my bags in the air port or here. I had just got it out when my door opened. I held the vodka behind my back and in came Aidou and Ren. I sighed "Oh it's only you two, I thought you where Kaname for a second then" I said and smiling trying to not get caught.

"What's behind you back" asked Ren and I glared at him. Aidou came over to me and smiled.

"Vodka. Tell me how did you sneak that in or how did you get it in the first place" he said. I twisted the top off and pored some in a cup. Then filled the rest up with coke that I had stashed as well.

"Well it's quite easy, me and Jenni went the shop and asked people to get us them. Some one did and then no one checked my bags so. Your not going to tell on me are you" I said.

I didn't want to get thrown out for this. "No your secrets safe with us, mind if we join you" said Ren sitting on my bed.

I closed my door. "Be my guest" I replied. I know am going to regret this.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. "Owww my head, what the hell" I said sitting up only to find I couldn't. I looked down and found why I couldn't move. There was an arm holding me down, oh no. I looked to the side to see Aidou, no Ren in site. Oh my god, I then did what any girl would.<p>

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRR" I screamed andAidou shot up and fell of the bed. He got up and glared at me.

"What was that for" he said.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. "What do you think it was for? Oh my god you, why Olivia why did you have to get flipping drunk" I then gasped and threw another pillow and him. "You took advantage of me and took my innocents, am gonna kill you"

"Hang on a second it takes two to tango love. Didn't hear you complaining so much last night" he said and I shrieked.

"I was drunk" He laughed, "And just why do you think this is funny" I said sitting on my bed.

He sat on it with me, "Nothing, you're just so dam sexy when you're mad" he said.

I turned and glared at him. He smiled and touched the middle of my eye brows. And I hit him with a pillow again. He grabbed my wrists and held me down "Can you stop hitting me with pillows" he said and then kissed me.

After a bit I gave in and started to kiss back. I was kind of getting into it. "Olivia-chan are you okay I thought I heard screaming" said Ren as he came in my room. It shocked me and Aidou that we both fell of the bed. Ren just stared at us. "Naughty naughty what did you two get up to after I left hey"

"REN GET OUT" we both shouted throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay I get the message" he said and went out shutting the door. I got up and grabbed some of my stuff.

"Okay am going to get a shower and try to forget all about this" I said and went into the bathroom, I turned "Oh and I want you gone by the time am finished" I said and closed the door.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

Aidou walked into Ren's room. "Pay up" he said and Ren looked at him then went to his draw. Aidou sat on his bed as Ren gave him the money.

"So how was she then" said Ren wiggling his eye brows. Aidou smirked and looked at Ren.

"Quite good for a virgin and her blood is going to be even better, she doesn't find out about this. Coz if she finds out I can't get her blood" said Aidou counting the money.

Ren shook his head. "You're a twat, did you know that" he said.

Aidou looked at him. "I know and a pretty good one at that" he replied and they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Aidou get off me" I said but he didn't listen to me. What was happening, I was taking a walk after class when Aidou pinned me to a tree. His eyes where blood red, what the hell is going on.<p>

"Am sorry Olivia" he said, sorry. What does he mean sorry? I then felt him lick my neck, then something sharp in my neck. I couldn't move, he's a vampire oh my god. Everything was silent. I could hear him drinking my blood, everything was going red and I couldn't breath.

A shooting pain went threw me and I started to gasp. "Aidou I-I c-can't breathe" I gasped but he wouldn't stop. Another shot of pain and it was unbearable. I screamed out in pain. That caught Aidou's attention as he stopped and pulled back to see me. And I fell in his arms.

"Olivia what's wrong" he said. I screamed out in pain again.

"It hurts, I can't breath" I whispered. Letting the darkness take me.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

"Olivia, wake up Olivia" said Aidou shaking her. He then felt her pulse and it was going faster then it should be. "Shit, what's going on" he mumbled.

"Aidou what did you do to her" said Kaname's voice. Aidou turned around to see Kaname glaring at him. He was going to be badly punished for this.

"I bit her, I don't know what's wrong with her" he said looking at her. She was in pain, he could see it on her face.

"Olivia is a half blood. Her vampire side was locked away when she was born. Her vampire side would start coming out and she would be a half blood by her birthday in June. Because you bit her it speed the transformation up" said Kaname taking her from Aidou and started for the infirmary. He stopped and turned his head to Aidou "Aidou I want to see you in my room when I get back. Oh and don't ever bite my sister again" he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Olivias POV<p>

Where am I. "Atama ga itia" (my head hurts) I said. Wait what the hell I was speaking Japanese.

"Hai you are half Japanese so you can understand it" said a male voice. I looked around and standing in front of me was a man. He had brown hair and eyes like Kaname. "Ome ni kakarete, koei desu musume" (I'm honoured to meet you daughter) said the man.

My eyes widened "NANI" (what) I shouted. "I mean what, can we speak English it's easier for me" I said. What was going on?

"Okay I don't have much time; my name is Haruka Kuran, Kaname's farther and yours. Olivia I am your farther, you are of Kuran blood. Your vampire side was locked away when you where born as your mum didn't want you to be a vampire. She didn't want you to have anything to do with vampires. Your vampire side would start coming out and you would be a half blood by your birthday in June. But because that noble bit you it speed the transformation up. You're now a half breed, half pureblood half human. Kaname will explain the rest. I have to go now; it was nice to meet you Olivia. I will always be with you" he said and then was gone and I started to go back into blackness.

* * *

><p>My hand went to my head. "Owww" I said.<p>

"Are you okay Olivia" came Kaname's voice. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Genki desu Nisan" (I'm fine elder brother) I said. I then pulled back and smiled at him.

He gave me a little smile back "Imoto" (younger sister) he said stroking my cheek.

"I seen Otosan (farther) he told me I am of Kuran blood and that my vampire side was locked away when I was born. My vampire side would start coming out and I would be a half blood by my birthday in June but because Aidou bit me it speed the transformation up. So am I now a half breed, half pureblood half human?" I said and he looked at me.

"Yes that is right; there is a lot you need to learn. Also I think you should look in the mirror" he said. I got up and went over to the mirror and nearly fainted.

"What the hell, just how long was I out" I said looking at the reflection in the mirror. Instead of my hair being sandy blond it had changed to silver with black streaks and tip's. My eyes had gone from blue to like Kaname's. I had also gone even paler then normal, when I opened my mouth my fangs had gotten bigger.

"You have been out for five days" he replied.

I turned to him. "All of this happened in five days. You can't even tell it's me" I said putting my hand on my face to make sure it was real.

"From now on you will be known as Olivia Kuran, your mum can not know not until it's the right time" Kaname said.

I nodded and looked back into the mirror. "Olivia Kuran"


	4. Chapter 4

please review so i know what you think :) x

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Olivia?" asked Kaname.<p>

I turned to him and nodded. "Let's do this" I said and we walked into the dorms. Everyone looked at us, oh how I would wish the floor would swallow me up.

"Kaname-sama who's this" asked Ruka batting her eye lashes at Kaname.

I giggled and she glared at me. "Ruka Onesan it's me Olivia" I said and they all gasped.

"Olivia" said Aidou and Ren in union. I pulled a tongue at them.

"It's Olivia-sama to you two" I said smiling.

"Is it?" said Ren.

"Yes it is everyone this is Olivia as you know. But from now on she will be known as Olivia Kuran" said Kaname and I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes am I aren't I Nisan" I said smiling up at him then letting go. I heard a lot of gasp's and I giggled, "Nisan nodo ga, kawaite imasu" (elder brother I'm thirsty) I said looking at Kaname and he nodded.

"Go on" he said and I ran for the kitchen. When I was in there I got a glass of water and went back out. Kaname was holding out a blood tablet, I took it and put it in the glass. I waited for it to turn into fake blood, when it was ready I took a swig and spat it right back out.

"Ano desu taihen" (that is bad) I said. Some people laughed, I blushed and snuggled into Kaname's chest.

"Come on Olivia, you need your rest" said Kaname and I looked up at him.

"But am not tired Nisan" I said while yawing.

"Right we can see that" said Ren I glared at him.

"Baka Ren-oniisan" (stupid) I said running up the stairs while hitting him on the head.

* * *

><p>"Olivia-sama are you okay in there?" came Ichijou's voice threw my door.<p>

"Iie could you help me please, I can't get my ribbon in" I said. The door opened and Ichijou came in.

"Lets see what I can do Olivia-sama" he said and came over to me. I gave him the ribbon and watched in the mirror as Ichijou put the ribbon in a bow on the top of my head. I smiled, turned and hugged him.

"Thank you Ichijou-oniisan" I said.

"It was nothing, come on" he said and we walked out. I got to the stair's and seen Kaname. "Konbanwa Nisan" (hello elder brother) I said going to him.

"Konbanwa Olivia, lkimasho ka" (good evening Olivia, shall we go?) he replied.

"Hai Nissan" I said running down the stairs.

"Are you sure your not related to Ichijou instead" said Aidou.

I looked at him. "No what makes you say that Aidou-kun" I said and he sweatdroped.

"Nothing" he replied. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Rima and Shiki.

"Konbanwa Rima Onesan, Konbanwa Shiki-Oniisan" I said and they looked at me.

"Konbanwa Olivia-sama" they said together.

"Want some pokey" asked Rima holding out the box. I took one and popped it in my mouth and smiled.

"Domo arigato" I said and hugged her.

"Shall we go" said Ichijou and we went to the gates. I hadn't done this for a whole week. I wonder what the day class is going to think. The gates opened and the screaming got worse. I covered my ears and went over to Kaname.

"NISAN CAN YOU PLEASE GET THEM TO SHUT UP, I CAN'T HEAR WITH THEM SCREAMING LIKE THAT" I shouted a bit too loud as they all shut up and started at me. I took my hands off my ears and looked up at Kaname. He just smiled a small smile.

"Well that did the trick" said Aidou coming up behind me and going to the fan girl's.

"Idol-sempi shoot me" said one of the fan girls and Aidou started shooting the girls, Kaname went over to Yukki. I was on my own and I saw Zero glaring at me. Then at Aidou, that's when it came to me.

I ran over to Zero. "Hey Zero-Oniisan do you want me to stop Aidou-kun" I said and he looked at me, but never said anything. "I take that as a yes then" I said and started for Aidou. When I was about twenty spaces away from him. I ran and jumped on his back.

"ARRRRR OLIVIA-SAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" shouted Aidou as we fell to the ground.

I got off and ran to Kaname. "Nisan, Yuki-Onesan Aidou's trying to kill me" I said hiding behind Kaname and Yukki.

Yuki started to laugh. "You're funny Olivia-chan" she said.

I smiled. "Thank you Yukki-Onesan, are we going now Nisan" I said looking at Kaname.

"Nisan" said both Yukki and Zero.

I looked at them. "Hai Kaname-Nisan is my half brother" I replied.

"Oh but I thought" Yukki said.

"I only found out about a week ago" I said then turned and started to run.

* * *

><p>"Olivia" Aidou moaned. I smirked agents his neck. Aidou had followed me after I had run away. When he found me I had pinned him to a tree like he did to me. I sucked on his neck one more time before I pulled away and lapped up the blood that came from the wound.<p>

"Am sorry Aidou" I said backing away but he grabbed my arms.

"Don't be" he said and I looked up at him. His lips where then on mine. My arms went around his neck and he pulled me closer. I felt his tongue lick my lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. I pulled him closer. Wow this was one hell of a kiss.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

"Hey did you hear some of the night class lad's had a bet. First one to sleep with Olivia Kuran" said a lad and Zero looked at them.

"What really" said another. Zero got up and went over too them and pushed the first agents the wall.

"What the hell" he said.

"Who made the bet" said Zero in the lads face. He didn't know why but he felt protective of the young vampire. It was hard not to be.

"Aidou did, that's all I know" the lad said.

Zero let him go and stormed for the moon dorms. When he got there he went straight to Kaname's room. Ignoring everyone he shoved open the door's. Both Kaname and Ichijou looked at him.

"Kyiru what's the meaning of this" said Kaname.

"You're telling me you don't know. What a good brother you are" snarled Zero.

Kaname glared at him and stood up. "What are you talking about" snarled Kaname.

"The day class lads where talking, there's been a bet put on. First one to get your sister into bed and Aidou is the one who made it" replied Zero.

Kaname's eyes went blood red and the window cracked.


	5. Chapter 5

Tai: please review so i know what you think and thank you to AnimeNerd123 for reviewing and everyone who favourited this and alertered this thank you :) x

Rido: Olivia and Tia don't own or vampire knight

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

Knock. "Come in" I said and looked up from my book; it was Ruka and Rima. They came in and sat down on my bed. They looked at each other "Olivia-sama there is something we think you should know" said Ruka.

I looked at them. "Go on" I said. They looked at each other then me.

"Shiki and Kain just told us, there was a bet to get you into bed. It was made by Aidou. All the lads are saying you two have slept together" said Ruka.

That's it, the thing I was missing. He was only being nice to me to win the bet. I got up and threw my book across the room. Then started for the stairs. "Olivia-sama" shouted Ruka and Rima following me.

I was down the stairs when Kaname, Zero, Ichijou, Ruka and Rima had got to the top. I went over to Aidou who was sitting with Kain, Shiki, Ren and a few others they all looked at me as I came over. Aidou got up and came to me, "Hi Olivia-sama" he said with a smile.

SLAP

"You basted, so you where only nice to me so you could win your stupid little bet, am going to kill you" I said going for him but Zero had caught me.

"Calm down, he's not worth it" he said in my ear and he put me down. I went for the stairs.

I turned "You better watch your back Aidou" I said and stormed to my room.

"Aidou my room now" said Kaname. I went into my room and slammed the door. I screamed and started throwing stuff around the room. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to think he really liked me. I had to get out of here; I opened my door and went for the stairs. I was at the top.

SLAP

I froze and looked down towards Kaname's room, everyone had heard it. Must have hurt. "Deserves everything he gets" I said and walked to the door.

"Olivia-sama where are you going" said Ichijou.

"Out" I said and stormed out. I had to get away for a while. I made my way for the gates. Dam, locked. I turned and started for the sun dorms but then it came to me. Stupid you're a vampire, I can jump over that. I then turned and jumped over the wall and headed for town.

* * *

><p>It was dark now; I walked past a pub with a load of lads out side. "Hey girly why don't you come join us, we could show you a good time. Must be boring at that academy of yours" said one of the boy's.<p>

I turned to them and walked over, "Lads we have a keeper" said the same lad as before.

"Taylor leave the girl alone, want a drink am Drake by the way" said a lad who looked like he was the leader of the group. He had jet black hair with gold eyes. They where all vampire's. I could tell.

"A vodka and coke would do fine" I said sitting down next to him "Am Olivia nice to meet you" I said smiling at him.

"Hang on girl maybe you should get something your stomach can handle" said the same lad as before.

I turned to him. "Oh I can handle a vodka and coke" I said and they all laughed.

"Fine on your account" and he walked into the pub.

"So Olivia aren't you from cross academy" asked Drake.

I looked at him, "Yes I couldn't stay there any longer, I needed to get out for a bit" I said and he laughed. Then the one called Taylor came out with the drinks.

"Okay now take it easy little girl, don't want you getting a tummy ace" he said.

I rolled my eyes and took the drink and took three swigs of it. "Oh don't worry about me. I could most probley have six of these three shot's and still walk in a line" I said taking another swig of my drink. They all laughed at Taylor and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay so the girl can drink then" he said.

"Drake you need to come now, it's your grandfather" said some lad that had just come.

"Okay be right there. Olivia it was so nice to meet you, I hope we can see each other another time" he said holding his hand out. I smiled and put my hand in his passing him a piece of paper with my number on it. He smiled and got up. Then got on his motorbike and speed off.

"You should be getting back to your school. Why don't I walk you" said Taylor. I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you that would be lovely" I said and we started walking.

* * *

><p>We stopped by a bottom apartment quite near to the school. "I just need to grab something. Then I will take you back, you can stand in if you want" he said opening the door and going in. Oh god what am I doing. I walked in and shut the door, there where three other doors. One at the end of the hall way facing me, one just a bit in front of me on the right hand side and one near the door on the end on the left hand side.<p>

I walked up the hall and when I got to the one on the left hand side I was dragged in the room and threw on a bed. "My you're a nice smelling little girl" said the lad. He had brown hair with blood red eyes. What was wrong with him? He had me pinned to the bed and I couldn't move.

Taylor then came in the room. "Am sorry you seemed like a nice girl too, but I have to keep him fed. Am sorry" he said and I heard him walk out the front door.

I screamed, "That's it little girl scream. It make's your blood even better" he said and bit down on my neck. He drank some of my blood then stopped and started ripping at me clothes.

"Stop I command you" I commanded.

He looked at me, "A pureblood, oh my what a treat for me" he said and he started to drink from my neck again.

* * *

><p>3rd person<p>

"Oww my cheek is killing me" said Aidou walking around town with Kain.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have made that bet" said Kain. That's when the smell hit Aidou's nose and he froze in his tracks.

"Kain do you smell that" he said. Kain looked at his cousin and sniffed. He could smell the blood a lot of it.

"Blood" he said and Aidou looked at him.

"Not just any blood, that's Olivia's blood" he said and they started running for where the blood was coming from. They got to an apartment, what was she doing in there. Aidou kicked down the door and they went in.

"Olivia. Get off her" said Aidou as Kain dragged the level E off Olivia. Aidou went over to Olivia and pulled her to him and started for the door. "Kain take care of him" he said and walked out side with Olivia.

She was crying her eyes out. "Shhh its okay, your safe now Olivia. I've got you am not going to let anyone hurt you" he said picking her up while she cried into his chest.

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I woke up in the infirmary. I looked up to see Aidou watching me. "Ogenki desu ka" (are you okay) he asked.

"Genki-desu, arigato" (am fine, thank you) I replied looking away.

"Hontou-ni gomennadai Olivia-sama" (am really sorry) he said and I glared at him.

"Sore de zenbu desu. Joudan deshou" (that's all, are you kidding) I said narrowing my eye's at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That bet was made when we first met and I was angry at you, but it's not like that now. I really do like you Olivia" he said and I shook my head.

"Uso tsukanaide" (don't lie) I said and he shook his head.

"Am not, I mean it" he said and he stroked my cheek. I let the tears I tried to keep back escape "Nakanaide" (don't cry) said Aidou and I slapped his hand away.

"Deteike" (get out) I said looking away.

"Osukina you ni" (as you like) he said and walked out. My phone then started ringing and I picked it up.

"Moshi moshi" I said.

"Hello Olivia its Drake" came Drake's smooth, silky voice in the phone.

"Oh hello" I said smiling.

"Am sorry, I heard about what happened and I punished Taylor for what he did to you" he said

"Oh thank you" I said

"So what you doing now, you're not free are you" he said and I bit my lip.

"Am kind of stuck in the school infirmary, they won't let me out and it's boring" I said and he chuckled into the phone.

"Well am going to have to bust you out then aren't I" he said and I laughed."

How soon can you get here" I said

"Look out the window" he said and I went over to the window. Standing there was Drake and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me just get changed" I said and changed my clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tia: here is the next chapter and thanks to AnimeNerd123 for reviewing, it made my day :). This chapter is rated M as there is a lemon at the end and am sorry its short.

Kain: Tia doesn't own vampire knight and review

* * *

><p>Me and Drake walked threw town as he showed me around. "I have never met a half-breed before and I am glad I met you, you're a nice girl" said Drake and I blushed. "What pureblood family do you come from?"<p>

"My brother is Kaname Kuran" I said and he raised his brows.

"You're a Kuran!" he stated and I looked at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, am just surprised" he relied and I smiled. I took out my phone as it vibrated. I opened the message from Rima and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Kaname is going to kill me is all" I said.

"Come on, I will talk to him" said Drake and we walked for the school.

* * *

><p>I walked into Kaname's room with Drake and he turned to us. "Olivia where have you been, that was a stupid thing to do" he said giving me a disappointed look.<p>

"I am sorry Kaname-sama it is my fault, I convinced her to come out with me" said Drake and Kaname looked at him.

"Hello Drake" said Kaname. I went over to my brother and rapped my arms around him. I brushed my cheek against his chest.

"Am sorry Nisan" I said. I looked up to him and he patted my head.

"Next time you go out I want you to tell me and who you're going with" he said and I nodded. "I expect you to protect her when she is with you Drake"

"Of course Kaname-sama" replied Drake. "I will talk to you soon Olivia-sama, goodbye Kaname-sama"

"Bye Drake" I said and he walked out the room. "Am going to get ready"

Kaname nodded and I went to my room. Sitting on my bed was Aidou. He looked up and stood up as I came in. "What do you want" I said going to my draws. I took out my uniform and laid it on my bed.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said and I rolled my eyes. I motioned for him to continue while I got changed. "I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry about what I did to you Olivia. I wish I never did that stupid bet but I did. I just want you to forgive me"

"Okay I will forgive you but I mean it Aidou you pull anything like that again I will never forgive you" I said and he nodded.

I then turned to the mirror and tried to put my hair in two ponies with ribbons. I growled when I couldn't do it right. I stopped and watched as Aidou did it for me. "Thank you, you really hurt me"

"I know, am so sorry" he said rapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face into my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had missed the close contact. I smiled as I felt him softly trail kisses up my neck. "Kami I missed you"

**-Lemon-**

I chuckled softly and turned. I pressed my lips to his and he kissed back instantly. I pulled him over to my bed and threw my blazer to the side. His went next and then are shirts and the rest of are clothes. His eyes then ran over my body and then he dropped his head to my breasts and took one into his mouth. I threw my head back and bit my lip to keep from moaning at how good it felt.

He then started leaving kisses down my flat stomach. My eyes flew open and my back arced when Aidou pressed his tongue inside my core. I threw my head back as I moaned and my hands fisted the sheets. I could feel my body going hotter and my breathing got heavier. "Aidou" I cried out and lied back on the sheets as I came.

He then pressed his lips to mine as his hands ran over my body. I moaned when he pressed two fingers into me and started pumping in and out. I opened her mouth and we started a war for dominance. He added another finger and won as I moaned. I bucked my hips and he grinned into the kiss while taking out his fingers and licking them clean.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside of me. I bit down on the nape of his neck to keep from moaning and he grunted as he rammed himself in and out of me. I grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned as I met him thrust for thrust. He grabbed onto my thighs and slammed into me harder and I let out a scream of passion and pain. "Aidou" I screamed as he pounded into my body. My back arched and my toes curled in pleasure. I moaned as I came and Aidou grunted as he followed. After regaining his breath he pulled out and licked me clean.

He then collapsed next to me as we regained our breath. I laid my head on his chest and he rapped an arm around me. "Can I ask you something?" Aidou asked and I nodded. "Who was that lad you where with before?"

"That was Drake; he is a friend of mine. Before you say anything he is only a friend" I replied and he nodded. "God am tired"

"Sleep" he said and pulled the covers over us. I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia: yay a new chapter sorry i havn't updated in a long time it's just i have had a lot of things to do to make ure i get my A-levels but now that i have finishd high school i have a few weeks of doing nothing so expect more chapters and am sorry it is quite short but i wanted to give you all something. I was also shocked to see that 1,627 peoplehave read this, that made m so happak you t evryn wo has read this.

Kisshu: Olivia owns nothing and please review

Bankotsu: What he said

Olivia: T-T

* * *

><p>I skipped down the stairs and people gave me weird looks. I beamed at them and sat down next to Rima and Shiki. "Your happy" Shiki commented and I smiled at him. I nodded and looked at Ren who swung his arm over my shoulders.<p>

"Someone's chipper tonight" he said smirking and I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and I saw Aidou walked down the stairs out the corner of my eye. "It doesn't have anything to do with a certain pureblood does it"

That I was confused by though by the sour look on Aidou's face he knew what Ren was talking about. "Pureblood?" I questioned and Ren laughed.

"Drake Kato, of the Kato clan. He's a pureblood, you didn't know?" said Ren and I shook my head. So that's why Aidou looked like that, he was jealous. That was kind of cute, cute but stupid as I had told him hours before that me and Drake were just friends.

"No I didn't know he was a pureblood and me and Drake are only friend's" I said and stood up. I met Aidou's eyes and smiled. I then went to back up the stairs but Kaname walked down them. I waited for him to reach me and I turned to walk with him. "Ohiyo Kaname-Nisan"

"Ohiyo Imoto" he replied and he walked in front of the rest of the night class. They all looked to him and I tilted my head. "The room exception is today"

I turned my head and looked out the window. My thoughts went back to when we had awoken. Me and Aidou had agreed that we shouldn't tell anyone about our relationship yet, if Kaname found out he might kill Aidou; especially after what had happened between us.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Kaname stood in front of me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked and I giggled.

"Ummhum, just got lost in my thoughts" I said and he smiled slightly. He then turned to the stairs and walked up them. I looked around and relised everyone had gone, must be to make sure things they don't want taken are hid really good. I was glad I didn't have anything I shouldn't, the vodka bottle had been thrown away already.

I heard noise coming from outside that sounded like Yukki and Zero. I went to the door and opened it just as Yukki ran back out of the gates. I went to go after her but a hand caught my arm. I turned and looked at Kain. "Olivia-sama can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. "Aidou didn't come back to our room for hours"

"Okay and you want me to do what?" I asked and he gave me a look. "Nani?"

"Last thing he said before he left was that he was going to talk to you, then you come down all happy" he said and I looked away slightly.

"He apologised and I accepted it. Please don't tell Kaname, we don't want anyone to know yet" I said and he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"What is going on between you two?" he asked and I smiled.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend" I replied and Kain's eyes widened slightly. "So will you keep it a secret?"

"Okay Olivia-sama" he said and I smiled. I rapped my arms around him and then pulled away.

"Thank you Kain" I said and I skipped towards the main room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the prefects weren't there to control the girl's" hissed Ruka glaring out the window. I looked up from my note book and tilted my head.<p>

"They went out the school" I said and everyone turned to me. I looked at everyone and met Aidou's questioning eyes. "Nani?"

They all mumbled nothings and went back to what they where doing. I shrugged and looked back at my notes. I sighed and closed the book, school work was boring. Most of it was vampire stuff but there was also some normal school lessons. It suddenly went silent as a lovely sent travelled into the room.

"Wow that smell's lovely, what is it?" I asked and when I got no response I looked up. Everyone was tense and that's when it hit me. That lovely scent was blood but who's blood was it, it smelt really familiar to me. I gasped and stood up as it hit me, that was Yukki's blood. My Imoto was hurt. I jumped over the tables and went to run out the room but Aidou grabbed my arm.

"Olivia-sama you must stay here" he said and I looked at him. He knew who's blood it was as well. He must have knew I also knew it was Yukki's blood. "Kaname's not here, you need to take charge. Yukki will be fine but we need you"

I looked around at saw everyone looked really uncomfortable and tense. I looked at him and nodded. I bit my lip trying to think of how I could make them all forget about the blood and smiled. Well I was originally here on a music scholarship. I went over to the piano and started to play a soft melody.

I smiled and let the music take over, I had always loved music since I was a little girl. I was just drawn to it somehow. When I finished I looked back at the class and saw that they all looked more relaxed now. I smiled and went back to my seat. "Let's get back to work shall we" I said and they all agreed.

"That was great, you really are a pureblood" said Aidou and I laughed. He chuckled and then went back to his own seat. I met Rima's eye's and she rose a brow. I blushed and looked down at my notes, I hoped she didn't realise what was going on just like Kain had.

* * *

><p>Z-zero is a, a vampire. I had went to go find Aidou because he wasn't next to me when I woke and over heard Yukki and Kaname talking. I couldn't believe it, how could I not have known. I had to see him. "Olivia!" said Kaname and I looked at him. I shook my head and turned away. He didn't stop me as I went to my room, no Aidou in sight.<p>

I paced the room and then went to my window; opening it and jumping out. I landed on the ground and started to make my way to the sun dorms. I went to Zero's room and knocked on the door. It opened and I looked at Zero. "Olivia?" he questioned but opened the door. I walked in and went to stand by the window.

"It was you who bit Yukki" I said and turned to him. He looked shocked and sad at the same time. He gasped as I rapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have said anything. I promise to stand by you like you did for me. Your like a brother to me and someone that I want to protect"

"Olivia" he sighed and rapped his arms around me as I cried.


	8. Chapter 8

okay here is the new chapter sorry it took so long to get it up and that its short but I hope you like and review xxx

* * *

><p>I woke up in Zero's arms and looked up at a sleeping Zero. Even in sleep he looked troubled. I palmed his face and lilac eyes flew open. I smiled and he sighed. "Am sorry for waking you Zero-Oniisan" I said as he turned on the light.<p>

"It's okay Olivia-chan" he replied and I laid my head back on his chest.

"I will get Kaname to keep you in the day class I promise" I said and looked at him. He nodded and I smiled. We both looked to the door as Yukki bust in the door and froze. She looked at us and I blinked.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know about" she said blushing and she ran out the room. I raised a brow and my eyes widened as I realized what she must have thought.

"Oh my, I need to go after her" I said and got up. Zero grabbed my arm and I looked at him. "Yes Zero-Oniisan"

"Be careful with him okay" he said and I looked at him confused. "Aidou!"

My eyes widened and I blushed. I nodded and then ran after Yukki. "Yukki" I said and she turned to me.

"Am sorry Olivia-senpai I didn't know about the two of you" she said and I giggled.

"Yukki me and Zero are not together, he is like a brother to me" I replied and she looked at me confused. "I know about him being a vampire and I went to him. We fell asleep while I cried and that was it. I am not with him Yukki though I think you should really think about who you want Yukki. Do you want Zero-oniisan or Kaname-Niisama, you can only have one not both and you can't string them both alone"

I then turned and went back to the Moon dorms. I walked up the stairs ignoring the looks I got from the people that where up and went to my brothers room. He looked up as I walked in and his eyes went red as my scent reached him.

"You were with Zero" he said and I nodded. "Olivia that is dangerous"

"No it's not, Zero-Oniisan would never hurt me and I am a strong person remember. Now Ni-sama please don't make him join the night class" I said and he sat back down.

"I can't do that Olivia" he said and I raised a brow.

"I think we both know that you can and you will, for me" I said and he sighed. I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"I will see what I can do" he said and I rapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Ni-sama" I said and skipped out of the room. I went to my own room and came face to face with a pissed off Aidou.

"Your reek of Kiryu" he said and I went to my bed.

"Yes that probably because I stayed in the same bed with him" I said and gasped as Aidou spun me around.

"You did what!" he hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Aidou do you really think I would do that. He is like a brother to me and that is all now leave this alone okay" I said and he sighed. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Am sorry, I just don't like you having other boy's scents on you" he said and I giggled.

"Yeah well I don't like how you flirt with the day class girls but we all don't always get what we want" I replied and he kissed me again. "We have a few hours"

He smiled and picked me up. He then put me on the bed and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>"Whyyyyy are we here this early" whined Aidou and I turned to him.<p>

"Because Ichijou's birthday party is tonight and I haven't got him anything" I said as I carried on. Aidou walked next to me and I rolled my eyes. "It's not that bad, it's not like you're going to turn into a pile of ash"

"No but the sun hurts my eyes and am going to get sun burn" he whined and I glared at him.

"Grow up and stop acting like a child or I will ban sex for two months" I said and his mouth fell open. He was frozen and I carried on looking at all the shops. I looked at him out the corner of my eyes as he came to stand by me again.

"Fine" he said and I laughed. Typical man. I shook my head then my eyes lit up as I saw the book shop.

"Come on" I said and dragged Aidou into the shop.

* * *

><p>"Are we done now, you said you just wanted to get Ichijou a present. That was seven stores ago" he said and I sighed.<p>

"Well I had to get some new clothes and not to mention some new things for tonight and I seem to recall you not really caring when I was trying things on in Victoria secret" I said and looked at him. He smirked and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I smiled and walked over to the café. "Come on let's get something"

I walked in and saw Yukki and Zero. "Zero-Oniisan, Yukki-Oneesan" I said and went over to them.

"Olivia-senpai what are you doing here?" asked Yukki and I smiled as Aidou stood next to me.

"Shopping" I said and sat down next to Zero. Aidou sighed and flopped down next to Yukki.

"Thank Kami" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Aidou's just acting like a baby" I said and he glared at me. I pulled a tongue and looked up as the waitress came over. She took our order and went to get it.

"How come you're together?" asked Yukki and I smiled.

"Date" mumbled Aidou and my eyes widened. Was this really a date!

"This is not a date, if it was I wouldn't have made it all about me" I said and smiled at Aidou as he chuckled. "We should have a proper date though"

"Yeah we should" he said as he sat up properly. The girl brought our ice cream and we started eating it.

"So I hear there is a new teacher!" I said and they all looked at me.

"Hai, he's kind of scary" said Yukki and Zero furrowed his brows slightly.

"Your wrong, he's actually" Zero went to say but another waitress came over and interrupted him.

"Excuse me but are you three members of the cross academy's night class?" she asked and I tensed up. "I knew it, I could tell right away. You exude an aura that is different from normal people"

Yukki tried to say something but she continued on. "People who are elite really are of a different class" she said and I slammed my hands down on the table startling the poor girl.

"I am from a working class family and am in the night class so don't start that shit how people of the elite are different to normal people because it's a load of bull shit" I hissed and she looked at me shocked.

"Olivia clam down" said Aidou and Zero walked past me.

"I will wait outside" he said and walked out. I glared at the girl and followed him. I got outside and blinked. Zero was nowhere to be seen. I sniffed the air and followed his scent.

* * *

><p>I pouted as I looked around and sighed. I was lost and I couldn't smell Zero's scent anymore. I turned and looked down as a young boy pulled on my skirt. "Hello can I help you?" I asked and he smiled up at me. What very odd eyes, one blue and one red.<p>

"Your very pretty miss" he said and I smiled.

"Why thank you little one" I replied and he smiled up at me.

"Bye bye" he said and ran. I called out and he looked at me over his shoulders. "Until the next time we meet, Olivia-chan"

I stared after the young boy, how did he know my name? Yukki's blood then hit me and I ran towards it. I got there as Ichijou cut down the level E with a katana. "Olivia-sama there you are, do not run away like that" said Aidou and I smiled at him.

"I am fine Aidou-kun" I replied and looked at Ichijou as he told Yukki that he would answer her questions tonight. I raised a brow and shrugged. I then followed them as we walked back to the dorms. "You just want her to come to your party don't you?"

"You caught me Olivia-sama" he chuckled and I giggled.

"You know she probably would have come if you just asked her" I said and skipped on ahead.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Niisama?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. Kaname turned and looked at me. I had my hair down in curls and wore a dark blue corset dress that went to my mid-thigh and flared out like a tutu. I also had on a long sleeved black jacket that cut off under my breasts. I finished off the look with black over the knee socks and boots that went just below my knees.<p>

"You look lovely Imoto" he replied and I smiled. He held his arm out and I linked my arm with his. We then walked out the door and saw Yukki and Zero talking to Ichijou, Aidou and Shiki. "I was the one who gave the order. I told Ichijou and Shiki to hunt the level E today"

I looked up shocked and hurt at my elder brother. I pulled away from him went over to the table. "Are you okay?" asked Aidou and I looked at him. I smiled at him and grabbed a drink, ignoring them talking. I nodded and he smiled.

"Come here Yukki, you too Olivia, Kiryu-kun" said Kaname and I rolled my eyes.

"Talk to you soon" I said and walked over to Kaname who pulled Yukki closer to him. I sat next to Yukki on the other end of the couch and watched them out the corner of my eyes.

I stood up when Zero pointed the bloody rose at Kaname and Seiren had her hand under Zero's neck. "Seiren it's alright, I was the one whose words gave offence" said Kaname and she lowered her hand as Zero lowered his gun. I heard Aidou mumble something but I kept my gaze on my brother and the guy who was like a brother to me.

"A pureblood, Kaname-senpai and Olivia-senpai are purebloods" said Yukki looking at Kaname. I lowered my eyes and bit my lip.

"You appear as though you have only just learnt of this, Yukki" Kaname said and she looked confused. "Are you afraid?"

"I have always been a little scared of you Kaname-senpai" she said and looked at him. "Even now I am a little scared of you"

My hands went into fists and I tried to stop the tears from falling. Yukki was scared of us and it was our kind that did those horrible things to those humans. We are monsters aren't we!

"All right everyone" said Ichijou clapping his hands and breaking off my negative thoughts. "It's my birthday today, so make sure to celebrate it properly for me. Both Yukki-chan and Kiryu-kun are my important guests"

As everyone went back to the party I ran into the woods. I walked looking up at the sky. Was I a monster, I was a pureblood after all. The same type of vampire that killed Zero's family and turned him into a vampire.

I bit my lip and let the tear run down my face. Was I going to be like that vampire or even like my brother? I had never seen him like that before, he was being so vicious to Zero. "Olivia" said Aidou as he wrapped his arm round me. "What's wrong, you can tell me"

"Am I a monster Aidou?" I asked and he turned me. I looked up at him and he wiped away my tears.

"Olivia you are the most caring and kind vampire that I have ever met. You are not a monster and you never will be. Yeah you can get nasty and vicious when you want to but so does everyone. You are not a monster Olivia, trust me on that"

I nodded and he smiled at me. "Thank you Aidou" I said and he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned and kissed back as he rapped me in a warm embrace. When I pulled back I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on mine.

We stayed like that until a huge splash made us jump. Something was wrong, I could feel it. "Zero-Oniikun" I said and ran towards the noise. I got to the pool as a man pointed a gun at Zero and Yukki. Zero was bleeding and I felt anger take over. "GET AWAY FROM THEM"

I felt my fangs sharpen and my eyes bled red. Without thinking what I was doing I threw out my arm and the man went flying through the air and landed on the floor with a huge bang. "How dare you hurt them you bastard" I growled and went to slice him with my claws. I gasped when he shot at me and I stumbled backwards from the force. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and four people shout my name.

"Yagari what have you done" gasped the chairman as he came towards me. I felt Aidou's arms around me and his anger towards the man. His eyes where red and he went towards the man but the chairman stopped him.

"She was attacking me" said the man and I glared at him.

"Yagari she is Kaname Kuran's sister, a pureblood" said Zero as he fell to his knees next to me. "Olivia let me see the wound, please we need to get it healed"

I turned and looked at him confused. "What do you mean Zero-Oniikun all it did was wind me, I am fine. You should be more worried about yourself" I said and they all looked at me shocked. I stood up and glared at the man who raised a brow. "I only went for you because you where trying to hurt my Zero-Oniikun and Yukki-Imoto, you hurt my family and it's the last thing you do"

"How is that possible?" asked Aidou and I blinked.

"Okay what am I missing here?" I asked and it was the man, Yagari who answered me.

"Those bullets where meant to kill vampires, you should have a hole in your arm right now but you don't" he said and I raised a brow.

"So" I said and he sighed.

"So this has never happened before, a vampire who cannot be hurt by anti-vampire weapons has never been heard off" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"It is properly because I am only half vampire and half human, my human side must make me immune to the weapons" I said and looked to Aidou who looked me over.

"Are you sure you are okay Olivia-sama?" he asked and I groaned.

"I do feel slightly dizzy but I think that is from using too much energy and the blow I just took" I said and he nodded. I yelped as he picked me up bridle style.

"Kaname-sama will know about this" he hissed and started walking towards the moon dorms.

"But Aidou I have to make sure Zero-Oniikun is alright" I said and he glared down at me.

"No you don't, Olivia you could have been really hurt and this can get you into real trouble. You attacked a vampire hunter there are rules about things like that Olivia" he said and I lowered my eyes. "You really scared me back there"

"Am sorry Aidou, It just happened. I didn't even know I could do things like that. I am so sorry for making you worry" I said and let the tears roll down my cheeks for the second time that day. He sighed and kissed my head.

"I forgive you Olivia, its okay now. Please stop crying, I don't like it when you cry" he said and I nodded. I yawned and looked up at him. He chuckled and smiled down at me. "Sleep Olivia"

"Okay" I said and snuggled into his chest. With his scent that was like morning dew in my nose I fell right asleep.


End file.
